Learn to love again
by justbeautifulme33
Summary: Jace is a 23-year-old singel father. His fiancé ran off with her new lover and Jace needs to get his life together again. Will Clary be able to teach him to love again, as his triplets' nanny? Will Jace learn to love again? [AH, AU and probably OOC too.]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's me again, with a new story! I've had this idea for a while in my head and I wanted to try if you liked it. So, yes, this is it. You all have read the summary so I'm not going to put it here again. I hope you like this **_**idea**_** as much as I do! I'm not completely sure where I want this story to go, no wait, I know **_**where**_** I want this to go, but I don't know how I'm going to do that!**

**PS. This is kind of warning: Jace is really out of his character in this story. There's still this cocky and sarcastic side in him, but he's **_**way**_** gentler than in the books!**

**But now; enjoy!**

**Dislaimer: **_I don't own The Mortal Instruments, it belongs to Cassandra Clare._

**JPOV (Jace)**

"Jen, please. Come on. Get up please sweetie." I pleaded her to get up. She just folded her arms and pouted.

"No." She said, still pouting. I sighed and turned around and looked for Alexandra and Valerie. They sat on the couch, Lexi playing with her favourite Barbie and Val reading.

"Jennifer, now. I'm done asking nicely. Your new nanny will be here in 10 minutes and I need you to finish your food. Please Jen." I said kneeling before her. She sighed and got up. I ruffled her hair and gave her her food. She sat down and started to eat.

"Thank you." I said to her and kissed her hair.

I walked to Val and Lexi and sat down on the couch, next to Valerie. I took my dress shoes and put them on before leaning my head against the back of the couch. I closed my eyes and rubbed my aching temples.

"Are you okay daddy?" Valerie asked, looking at me with her amber eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just tired. I didn't sleep well last night." I said smiling to her.

"Why?" She asked. She was always looking after her sisters and me.

"I have many things on my mind right now." I said, still looking at her.

"Like mom." it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah, like your mother." I admitted.

Six months ago the mother of the triplets, Melissa, just packed her stuff and left us. She ran away with her new lover, Lorenzo. They were caught in the act, _on our bed_, when girls and I came home from their day-care_. _

_Valerie ran to look for their mom. I was helping Lex and Jen, taking off their rain jackets when I heard her shaking voice yelling from the upstairs: "Daddy?" _

"_Val? Valerie honey what's wrong?" I asked, rushing up the stairs and to her side. I looked into the room and all I saw was red. My fiancé, Melissa, was in the bed, __naked_, _with some __naked__ Italian guy._

"_Mel?" I whispered. _

"_Jace, this is not what it lo-" She started._

"_It's not what it looks like? Then tell me what the hell is this? __Who__ the hell is this?" I yelled._

"_Daddy don't yell." Valerie whispered and took my hand. I looked at her watery eyes and closed my eyes. Then I opened them and lifted Val up._

"_Let's go to see Miss Lucy. Come on girls." I said to Alexandra and Jennifer. They followed me to our neighbour's door. I rang the doorbell and 10 seconds later Lucy opened the door. She was the most sweet and caring neighbour I could ever imagine. The girls loved her and loved to spent time with her. _

"_Hello Miss Lucy. I wanted to ask if you could watch after the girls. I need to talk with Melissa, without the girls. She cheated on me just 10 minutes ago and I need to talk with her." I asked after sending the girls to Lucy's back yard._

"_Of course, of course!" She said._

"_Thank you. I'll come back later." I said and she nodded and went to see the girls._

_I walked back to our house and took a deep breath before opening the door. The Italian dude had been smart enough to go, so I went straight to the living room and sat down on the armchair, waiting for Melissa to come. I took a glass of whiskey and turned the TV on. Ten minutes later Melissa came from our bed room pulling a suitcase after her. _

"_So that's how you work out these kind of things. That's good to know." I said without looking at her. _

"_Jace, I can't do this. I can't be a good mother to our daughters, I can't be a good wife to you. Jace I'm 22-year-old, I'm not ready for those things. I just have to go." Melissa said. "I'm too young to be a mother of three kids. I have my whole life ahead. I- I just.. I just have to go."_

"_I couldn't care less if you left right now, but think about the girls. They need their mother." I said, looking at a picture of us and the girls. _

"_I know they do, but I can't be that mother to them. I need to live my own life."_

"_Valerie, Alexandra and Jennifer are the best thing ever happened to me. Don't the mean anything to you? Are you that emotionless that you leave your five-year-old daughters, just like that?" I yelled to her._

"_I know you love them more than anything and that's why I love you. You are so passionate. But I can't do this. Not now." She said and got up, walked to the front door and turned around for the last time. _

"_Tell the girls I love them. But I need to go now." She said and left. _

And so Melissa left our five-year-old triplets to me. Jennifer has her mother aqua blue eyes and my blond curly hair. Valerie has my amber eyes and blond hair and Alexandra was a reflection of Melissa; dark brown hair and aqua blue eyes.

"Daddy what are you thinking?" Val asked still looking at me.

"How much I love you girls. You're the word to me." I said and pulled her into a hug.

"Dad! I ate already!" Jen yelled from the kitchen.

"Come here sweetie" I said to her and she came into the living room. "Come here. You too Lex." I said and opened my arms. They wrapped their arms around me and each other and I hugged them back until the doorbell rang.

"That must be Clarissa. Lexie, would you like to open the door for her?" I asked and Alexandra nodded before running to open the door.

"Hi, I'm Clarissa but I prefer Clary. Who are you?" I heard.

"I'm Alexandra." Lexi said quietly. "But my daddy calls me Lexie or Lex."

"Well that's a beautiful name for a gorgeous girl. It's nice to meet you Lexie." I got up and went to meet our new nanny. Clarissa had long red curly hair and big green eyes. She was still outside, standing in the rain.

"Come in, please. Here, let me help you with your coat." I went to get her wet coat.

"Oh, thank you." She said smiling. I looked at the girls, standing in a line in the hallway.

"These are my daughters, Valerie, Jennifer and Alexandra, who you've already met. Can you say hi to Clarissa?" I asked.

"Hi." They said shyly.

"Hi! As your father said, I'm Clarissa but I prefer Clary." She said smiling to my girls. They nodded and smiled a little.

"Girls you can go to play while I'll help Clary with her stuff." I said and the three of them ran off. I chuckled as they ran up the stairs to their rooms.

"Let me show you your room." I said and took her other suitcase. "Are you moving in or something?" I asked laughing, looking at her two suitcases and one huge duffel bag. She laughed too and looked at her belongings as well.

"Maybe I exaggerated a little bit, yeah. But hey, you'll never know what you'll need!" She said happily. I looked at her and took her in. She was definitely one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen. She was small, but she didn't look small. Sure she was short but she carried herself so well that it gave a certain strength to her petite body. Her hair was beautiful shade of red and the eyes were greenest I'd ever seen.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked blushing and wiped the corner of her mouth.

"No, no. Your face is perfect." _literally.._ I thought before continuing "Come on, let me show you your room."

I led the way up the stairs on to the right. Her room was next to Alexandra's, a bathroom between them. I opened the door for her and stepped in after her. She looked around, her mouth hanging.

"Wow. This room is probably bigger than my whole apartment. It's so beautiful!" She said, sitting down on the big queen-sized bed. I put her suitcase down and sat next to her.

"I'm glad you like it." I said smiling. It was weird to have a grown-up woman sitting next to me. I'd made sure I was either working or with the girls after Melissa left us. I felt electricity rushing in my veins and I wanted to take her right there and right on that moment. I wanted to crush my lips against hers and tear her shirt apart with my bare hands.

But of course I couldn't do that.

She was my daughter's nanny.

"Do you mind if I ask how old are you? I think you told it in your e-mail, but I guess I forgot." I asked, looking at her carefully.

Clary just laughed and nodded. " I did tell you that in the e-mail. I'm 21. And I know your 23." She laughed again.

I nodded and smiled. "You look much younger." I reminded.

"I know. And that's because of my height. Or should I say the lack of it." I laughed. _Man, that girl laughs a lot. _I thought. _But I don't mind. She has a beautiful voice._

"So, what are my duties?" She asked after a long silence.

"Oh, just be with the girls while I'm at work. I don't like taking them to the day-care they've been in. It's just.. Ugh.. I don't know." I said and shrugged.

"I get it. I can make dinner for you guys, so you can eat it together when you come back from work." She suggested.

"Oh you don't have to! Or if you really wanted to, you should eat with us. Since you're living with us for a while, you're part of our family. Besides it's nice to have another adult here." I said smiling brightly.

**CPOV (Clary)**

Jace left for work and I went to meet the girls again. They were in Jennifer's room, playing with Barbie-dolls.

"Hey girls. What are you playing? Can I join in?" I asked and sat on the floor next to them.

Jennifer explained what they were playing and Valerie gave me a Barbie-doll who had brown curly hair and blue eyes. Valerie had dressed it in a pink dress and black high heels. We played with the dolls until Alexandra said she was hungry.

"Would you like to make some pancakes with me?" I asked. They all cheered and jumped up pulling me by my hand and I followed them to the kitchen. I told them to wash their hands and put their hair into ponytails.

I asked Alexandra to break the eggs into a bowl after showing her how it's done. Then I asked for Valerie to measure the flours into another bowl. Jennifer measured the milk and I put them all into one bowl. Then I added rest of the ingredients and mixed.

Half an hour later, I put a plate full of pancakes on the table and 10 minutes later it was empty.

"Thank you Clary." Jennifer said.

"Oh you're welcome sweetie." I smiled to her. "So what do you want to do? You want to go to park?"

"Yeeeees!" They screamed in union.

I spent the day with them in the park. When we got back home, put helped them in cleaning their rooms and we made dinner together before Jace came home. The girls ran to greet their father and pulled him into the dining room.

"We made this with Clary." Valerie said proudly to their father. Jace looked at me and smiled before hugging his daughters.

"Wow, it looks really great. We should eat, shouldn't we?" Jace said and sat down. Valerie sat down next to him and Alexandra sat next to Valerie. Jennifer pulled my hand carefully and patted a chair next to her, on the other side of the table. I sat down and smiled to her. Jace had told me it was extra hard for Jennifer to accept that their mother probably wasn't coming back. So it was a big deal for me that Jennifer accepted me into her life, even as a nanny.

I knew Jace was staring at me as I helped Jennifer to cut her meat. I tried not to look at him, just focusing on Jen's meat. I avoided looking at Jace the whole time we ate.

After the dinner, I washed the dishes and dried them. Jace was playing with the kids in the living room so I went to my room. I pulled out my phone and called to my mother.

"_Hello?" _My mother said.

"Hi mom, it's me."

"_Oh Clary! Hi honey! How are you? You got there safely?"_ She always worried about me.

"I'm fine. And of course I got here safely. How are you and Luke? What about Max?" I asked. Max was my 12 years old little brother.

"_Oh they're fine, we're fine! It's nice you called."_ Mom said happily.

"Yeah, but I need to go. I just wanted to call you quickly and tell you I'm here."

"_Okay honey. Call me again, okay? Bye Clary." _

"Yeah, I will. Bye mom." I put the phone away and went to see Jace and the girls. They were sitting on the couch and watched the TV. Lexi's eyes closed every now and then and then opened again. Valerie was sleeping on the armchair and Jennifer was leaning against Jace's arm, her eyes closed as well.

"Jace? I think it's time for the girls to go to bed." I whispered to him. He nodded and got up before lifting Jennifer up and carried her to her room. I woke Alexandra up and told her to go to sleep before lifting sleeping Valerie up to my arms and carried her to her room. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead before turning off the lights and closing the door. I remembered Jace once said that Valerie didn't like sleeping her door closed so I left it slightly ajar. I looked into Jen's room and saw Jace crouched down beside her bed, stroking Jen's hair and whispering something to her ear.

"I love you Jennifer." Jace whispered louder and got up. I quickly walked to Alexandra's room and opened the door quietly. She had taken her jeans off and slept on top of the covers so I tiptoed into her room and gently pulled the covers over her. I brushed my fingers on her cheek lightly and whispered 'good night' to her. I turned around and saw Jace looking at me from the door frame. I blushed as he smiled to me and tiptoed out of the room.

"Let me make some tea to you." He said quietly as we walked back downstairs.

"Sure." I said smiling. "Thanks." He nodded and went to kitchen. I sat down on the couch in the living room, resting my head against the wall. 3 minutes later Jace came in with two tea ups and sat down next to me, lifting his feet on the coffee table.

"Here. It's hot." He warned as he handed me my cup. I sipped carefully and almost groaned. It was _good_.

"What's this? It's so good!" I asked.

"It's a secret." He said and winked. I blushed _again_. I must've been at least 10th time.

"So.. How was your day?" I asked.

"Stressful. Horrible. My boss is so awful." He said leaning against the wall as well. "How about yours? Did girls behave well?"

"Oh, they were great. I had fun today. Your daughters are so sweet." I said smiling and closed my eyes.

"Yeah, they are." I heard him smiling.

"It must be hard sometimes to be a single father." I said.

"It's hard sometimes but it's worth it. Valerie, Jennifer and Alexandra mean everything to me. I can't imagine my life without them, not anymore. Yeah, it was a complete shock for me when I figured out that Melissa was pregnant. I was eighteen back then and way more.. Umm.. Wild. Yeah, that's a good word. I was definitely the worst dad anyone could imagine. But when I saw the girls for the first time at the hospital, something clicked in my head. I saw Valerie's blond hair and amber eyes, Jen's blue eyes and long blond hair and Lexi's dark hair and blue eyes, I _knew_ I needed to change. I needed to get myself together so I could take care of my family. Melissa and I were young and stupid when she got pregnant but now the girls are my world." Jace said. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was staring at the ceiling, lost in his own world. I knew something bad had happened between him and Melissa, but I didn't have a right to ask about it. He would tell me if he wanted.

"I can definitely see that." I said smiling. Jace looked at me and smiled too. I finished my tea and tried to hide my yawn.

"You're tired. Go to sleep. Tomorrow's Saturday and I'm home the whole day so you don't have to set your alarm."

"Thank you Jace. Really." I said.

"Sure." He smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night Clary."

**SO! What do you think? Do you think this could turn into a good story? I know Jace is way more umm.. Sweet than what he's in the books, but don't worry, there will be the old Jace too!**

**Please tell me what you think? Should I continue this? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**/justbeautifulme33**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear readers! I'm here again with a new chapter. So yeah, but old laptop died. Yeah, very sad. No. I'm so thankful for my mom 'cause she bought me a new one for my 18th birthday! But anyway, I'm here with brand new laptop and ready to give you the second chapter of _Learn to Love Again_.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments. I think you know who owns it. If you don't, please check it out. It's definitely not me.**

**Chapter Two:**

**CPOV**

I opened my eyes and blinked few times. I saw white walls and white ceiling. On my right was a huge window and white translucent curtains. _Where the hell am I? Oh right. I'm at Herondale's._

For once I was glad that I don't sleep with nothing on 'cause a little girl bursted into my room. Valerie.

"Clary! Clary! Wake up!" she shouted.

"Valerie Madison Herondale! Didn't I just tell you not to wake her up!" Jace boomed from the downstairs.

"It's okay, I was already awake!" I yelled before continuing with normal voice "So your middle name is Madison. That's a very beautiful name."

"Yes and Alexandra's is Marie and Jennifer's Michelle." She smiled proudly. Her golden eyes were sparkling and she took my hand.

"Come on, daddy can't make breakfast. Could you help us?" Valerie smiled.

"Sure." I said laughing and got up. "But first I need to change."

"Noo-o! You don't need to change, we're all in pajamas!" She gestured to her petite body.

"Okay, let's go."

In the kitchen I saw Jace just in his checkered pajama pants trying to flip the egg over. I'm twenty-one years old woman who haven't had boyfriend since she was 19. I mean _of course_ I had problems with trying to tear my eyes off of his damn sexy back. It was so muscular and sexy.

"Clary what are you staring at?" Valerie asked, still my hand in hers. In a flash Jace had turned around and smirked at me. I blushed at turned to look at Valerie.

"What if you girls go to watch TV while I help your father make breakfast, okay?" I asked and they ran into the living room. Embarrassed, I lifted my head up and made an eye contact with Jace.

"What on Earth _were_ you staring at?" he smirked and turned around, to flip the eggs again. "Oh shit." He cursed quietly. I tried to hold back my laugh as I walked to him. The egg was black as a carbon. I couldn't help myself and bursted into a laughter.

"I'm sorry Jace." I said between my laughs. "Let me help you. I'll make the eggs."

"No I'm fine here, thank you." He said through his clenched teeth. I watched as he ruined the other egg as well and cursed little louder.

"Okay Jace, now let me make the eggs. Sit down and learn." I took the pan from him and skillfully flipped the egg over and smiled toothy smile at him. He just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

10 minutes later we were all sitting and eating breakfast.

"So. What are you guys going to do today?" I asked.

"Daddy promised that he'd take us to the beach!" Jennifer cheered. "Do you want to come?"

"Oh that's fun! No, thank you, I think I'm going to explore this city a bit." I smiled to her. " Do you recommend something that I should definitely see?"

"You should go to May's Ice-cream shop!" Valerie said.

"No! That's boring! You should see-" Alexandra said but was interrupted by her sister.

"You're boring." Valerie argued.

"I'm not!" Alexandra defended herself.

"Yes ya are." Valerie yelled.

"Girls, girls, stop! Or else where staying home all day." Jace cut his daughters' argument. Valerie and Alexandra muttered quietly something and crossed their arms. I got up and cleaned the table while Jace tried to get his girls apologize each other.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Valerie.

"I'm sorry too." Alexandra said back.

"Okay, now let's go upstairs and get you girls ready." I said to them and went upstairs with them.

First I took a navy blue summer dress from Alexandra's closet and brushed her long dark brown hair. She took out her dark blue and white striped swimsuit and put it on, putting the dress over it. I put some sunscreen on her arms and face so she wouldn't burn while swimming. I told her to look for her towel and put it into her bag while I'd be helping her sisters.

Then I walked into Jennifer's room and put her hair into a french braid. She was wearing denim shorts and sleeveless white blouse.

"Where's your swimsuit? Is it under your clothes?" I asked as I applied the sunscreen on her arms.

"Yes. And my towel is in my bag." She smiled.

"You are a tidy girl, aren't you?" I smiled back.

She nodded and said "Just like daddy." My heart ached because it was obvious that she missed their mother, but wanted to be like Jace. When I _really _looked at her, I saw Jace in his daughter. I know I haven't known them for that long, but I knew that look in her eyes. Jace had the same look.

"I can see that. There, now you're ready." I smiled at her. Lastly I went to help Valerie. She was wearing a white skirt with navy blue ribbon on the waist and a navy blue polo t-shirt.

"How do you want your hair?" I asked as I sat her down on a chair.

"How much time do you have?" Valerie asked. Jace had told me they'd be leaving around 12 o'clock and it was 11.34.

"About 25 minutes." I answered.

"Hmmm. Could you just brush it for a while? Daddy doesn't have time to do anything to our hairs. I don't think he's even able to do anything other than a regular ponytail." Valerie laughed.

"Yeah, sure." I took a brush and began to brush her curly golden hair carefully. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"Does it feel nice?" I asked quietly and Valerie nodded smiling.

"Mom used to brush my hair and do all kind of hairdos." She said after a while. "I miss her but it's nice to have you here."

"I know I'm not anywhere close to your mother and I know I can't replace her, I don't even want to replace her. But I'm here to take care of you while your father is working. And I hope you guys know you can come and talk to me anytime you want." I said, looking at her amber eyes through the mirror.

She nodded and closed her eyes again. I looked at the clock, it was 11.56.

"Okay, I think it's your time to go. Have fun at the beach!" I said as she got up and ran out of her room.

"Thanks Clary!" She yelled as she stormed down the stairs. Jace came for his bedroom and smiled at his daughter, shaking his head.

"Jen and Lex! Let's go!" He said and couple seconds later they ran out of their rooms and down the stairs as well.

"So are you sure you're not coming with us?" He asked, stopping at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm sure. But thanks anyway." I smiled. He nodded and went down the stairs, catching up the girls. Their excited voices muffled as Jace closed the front door. I went to my room and opened the drawer. I pulled out back denim shorts and a simple, little loose, sleeveless shirt. I took off my pajamas and went to shower. I washed my hair and body, then drying myself up before putting my fresh clothes on. I brushed my red hair, or at least tried, and then blow dried it. I added little mascara and blush, grabbed my bag and put on shoes before going downstairs, turning off the lights that happened to be on and went out.

I had checked few places last night before going to sleep. One of them was a restaurant/coffee shop, called _Taki's_. But first I needed to check the mall. I took a taxi and told the driver where to go. I looked around as the driver speeded down the streets. One thing was for sure. Taxi drivers were crazy everywhere. I've lived all of my life in Brooklyn, New York. And that is the home of crazy drivers, not just only taxi drivers but everyone else as well.

Finally the driver hit the brake and I flew against the front seat. Maybe that's why they have the seatbelts. _Too late now._ I thought. I paid for my ride and got out. I watched as the taxi speed away, almost running over an old lady. I shook my head and walked inside. _Oh, the wonderfullness_**(AN: Is that even a word? Oh well, now it is)**_ of the air-continioners. _I went into couples of intresting-looking shops and found something to by as well. I bought a pair of new shoes, black 5 inch peep-toe high heels.

"I love those shoes!" a voice said behind my back. I turned around and saw a _beautiful_ black-haired girl. She had dark brown eyes and straight long hair. She was a head taller than me, still walking with heels.

"Yeah, me too." I smiled to her. " I'm Clary." I offered my hand.

She shook it and said happily " I'm Isabelle. Nice to meet you. Now, do you have anything to wear with those heels?" She asked, staring again at my newly bought shoes.

"Umm, I think I do." I said unsurely.

"Oh, let me help you to find a dress!" She squeled. I laughed, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah, why not." I smiled.

"Yes! Now, let's go!" She cheered. "We don't have all day!"

I followed my new friend into another store. And to another. And to the next one. Ten stores later I had one new dress, two pair of new jeans and three pair of new bikinis.

"I have _no idea_ how you got me to buy all these clothes!" I wondered as I flopped down on a bench. Isabelle sat down next to me and laughed.

"I have magic powers." She winked and wiggled her fingers. "No but seriously, I had a really nice day." She smiled.

"I had too." I smiled back. "Hey, I'm new in this city so I checked a few places I'd like to go. One of them was a restaurant called _Taki's_. Have you been there? Do they have good food?"

"Oh, I _love _Taki's. They have the bes pancakes you'll ever have. Hey! We could go there now!" She suggested.

"Yeah sure, I'm hungry already."

We took a taxi to the restaurant and went in. It was nice and comfortable-looking. We choose a window booth and sat down. A black-haired, dark blue-eyed waiter comes to get our orders.

"Well hello ladies. Have you decided already?" He asked. I couldn't help but stare. God he was handsome. High cheek bones and full lips. His dark blue eyes were surrounded by long black lashes and his full lips where delicious red. I blushed as his dark gaze turned to me.

"Clary?" Isabelle waved her hand in front of my face.

"Oh yeah. I-uhh. I'll take.. Ummm. What do you recommend?" I asked the waiter as innocently as I could.

"We have the best coconut pancakes in this city, so why don't you take those?" He asked. He could've sold me anything and you can be sure, I would've bought it. I was so lost in his blue eyes so I just nodded. He winked at me and walked away.

"Well that was smooth Clary." Isabelle giggled. "Be happy that you didn't drool."

"Oh shut up." I said blushing again.

"So, why did you move here?" Isabelle asked.

"I got a job from one family, as their nanny. The girls are the sweetest kids I've ever met. They live just outside the city." I answered.

"Who do you work for? I live here in the centrum, but I lived my whole childhood outside the city so I know pretty much the people there."

"Do you know Herondales?" I asked. " They live in a gray house which is two-stor-"

"Jace?! You're Lex, Jen and Val's new nanny?! Oh my god I can't believe you're working for them!"

"You know them?" I asked confused.

"Well, you could say that. Jace is my adopted brother!" She laughed.

"WHAT? How on Earth I met my 'boss's' sister?" I laughed too.

"I don't know, a big coincidence I guess." Isabelle said.

"Mm hmm." I agreed.

Then our waiter came, bringing our orders. He placed my plate in front of me and I looked at it before blushing _again _and smiled at him.

" Thank you." Isabelle said, noticing I had problems with forming sentences. The waiter slipped a piece of paper into my hand before winking and smiling, then walking away.

The reason I had blushed again, was a heart shaped syrup on the pancake. I looked down into my hand and opened the paper.

_Clary (I got your name when your friend woke you up from you dream (; ), _

_Give me a call sometime, it'd be nice to get know you._

_-Will_

And under his name was his phone number. I looked up and saw him looking at me. I smiled and mouthed _I will_. He smiled too before turning back to his works.

"What is it? Show me!" Isabelle demanded.

I gave her the paper and she read it. After reading it, she squealed quietly.

"Oh you so have a date with him! Oh, just look at him, isn't he handsome and sexy." She said dreamily.

"Isabelle, I do not have a date with him, yet." I rolled my eyes.

"_Yet_." She said. I rolled my eyes again and began eating my pancakes. They really were the best I'd ever had.

We ate our foods and paid before leaving. I made sure I made an eye-contact with Will before walking out of the restaurant. Isabelle and I agreed that she'd come to the Herondale's the next day, so we took our taxes, said good byes and went to our homes.

I saw Jace's car on the road and saw them in the living room, watching TV. I opened the front door and stepped inside.

"Are you home?" I asked as I took off my shoes.

"Yeah, in the living room!" Jace answered. I walked into the living room and sat down on an armchair.

"Did you guys have a nice day?" I asked.

"Yes! We swam a lot and ate ice-cream and did sand castles and played with daddy and-"

"Okay, slow down Valerie or Clary can't keep up." Jace laughed and ruffled her hair.

"So you did have a nice day." I smiled at them.

"What about you? How was your day?" Jace asked, as the girls's attention went back to the TV.

"It was nice. I met your sister, Isabelle." I exclaimed.

"What? You met Izzy? How on earth is that possible? Out of thousands people, you met my little sister? Wow." He laughed. "How badly did she torture you?"

"No, she's really nice. She'll come over tomorrow." I said smiling.

"Well, I'm glad you found a friend." Jace smiled too. I nodded and got up.

"I'm going to change my clothes. I'll come back down to make something to eat." Jace nodded and I went to my room. As I took off my shorts, a piece of paper fell out of my pocket and I picked it from the floor. _Will._

I took my phone and saved his number. I typed a text

_Hi Will, it's Clary from Taki's. _

_I wondered if you'd like to meet sometime or something? _

_-Clary_

I pushed the 'send' button and went to bathroom to change the clothes and wash my face. I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. When I went back to my room, I looked at the phone.

_One new message. _

I took a deep breath and opened the message.

**TADAAA! I'm back! I'm so tired and exhausted. I had a week of exams and today was the last exam: math. I'm so sure I screwed it up. I don't know what your exam weeks are like, or do you even have those. But where I live we have one exam per day. And it lasts from 8 o'clock to 12.45... You don't have to sit there the whole time, but you can. And today I had the last exam, math. I did it for FOUR HOURS! And I'm so sure I screwed it up. Big times. So yeah.. Yay...**

**But anyways, I'm sorry this isn't the best chapter. I know it isn't. But please tell me what you think about it. Reviews, reviews!**

**/justbeautifulme33**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies! I'm so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I just couldn't get myself writing, but now I'm here with a new chapter! I want to thank every one of you for reviewing, it means a lot to me! Anyways; here's the chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of Cassandra Clare's characters!

**CPOV**

My heart pounded in my chest as I lifted my phone. _One new message. _From Isabelle. I sighed as I opened the message. She just wanted to make sure Jace was okay with her coming to his house.

_Yes, that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow._

_-Clary_

I replied to her. The phone beeped again and I was ready to snap to whoever had sent it. _Will._ I took a deep breath and opened the message.

_**Hey Clary, I do remember you ;)And I do want to meet! Tomorrow? I could take you out to eat or something?**_

_**-Will**_

I smiled widely as I read it. _Yes!_ I thought.

_Oh yeah, tomorrow's fine! _

_-Clary_

I replied. I did a little happy dance and tried to keep myself quiet. I threw the phone onto my bed and skipped down the stairs.

"What do you guys want to eat?" I asked happily.

"Oh you don't have to make anything to us. I'm sure we'll find something to eat on ourselves. But thank you." Jace said smiling, Valerie curled up against his side, watching the TV. I nodded and went to sit next to Alexandra.

We watched the TV for a while before Jace told the girls to go to brush their teeth and go to bed.

"I'll come just in a second to say good night." He promised. The girls got up and slowly climbed up the stairs.

"Could you tuck Valerie in? I'll come to say good night to her later?" Jace asked and rubbed his eyes.

"Sure." I said and got up, Jace following me up the stairs. I went into Valerie's room and she was brushing her golden hair, already in her dotted pyjama.

"Hey." I said quietly as I closed the door behind me. She just smiled and continued brushing her long hair.

"Do you want me to read something for you?" I asked as she climbed into her bed.

"No." Valerie shook her head. "Could you tell me about yourself?" She asked.

"Sure. What do you want to hear?" I asked and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Ummm.. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, I have a 12 years old little brother, Max." I smiled " And I also have a 24 years old big brother, Jonathan. Thought he lives in England with his wife and kids."

"Oh, okay." She thought a while before asking "Do you have a best friend?"

I laughed and thought about Simon. "Yes, I do. His name's Simon and he lives in New York."

"You have a boy as a best friend?" Valerie wondered.

"Yes, he's been my best friend since primary school." I laughed. We talked a little more before Jace came to say good night to Valerie. I left them alone and went to check the other girls. Jennifer was already asleep but Alexandra was still awake.

"Good night Alexandra." I whispered to her.

"I can't sleep." She whispered back. "Could you stroke my hair for a while?"

I nodded and went to sit next to her. She put her head on my lap and closed her eyes as I began stroking her hair. It was ver silky and smooth. 10 minutes later her breathing was steady and calm so I started carefully getting up to not wake her up. I looked up and saw Jace standing at the door, smiling at us. As I tiptoed back to hallway Jace turned off the lights in Alexandra's room.

"Thank you Clary." Jace said whispering, walking down the stairs. I nodded and followed him downstairs silently thanking myself for turning off the volumes in my phone as it started buzzing.

_**Isabelle Lightwood**_

was on the screen.

"Hey Isabelle." I said as I flopped myself down on the armchair.

"_Clary, hi! I'm coming to your place tomorrow, right? Well I thought that I could show you what I do in my free time! Other than shopping, of course. Is that alright to you?" _Isabelle asked.

"Umm.. Sure?" I said unsure of what it might be.

"_Great! I'll be there at 9 o'clock! I'll see you!" _She chirped and hung up.

"Oh shit..." I murmured as Jace walked into the living room, holding two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. He gave the other to me and sat on the couch.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Your sister. Your sister happened." I said, putting my head into my hands after lowering the mug on the table. "She's going to show me what she does in her free time."

Jace bursted out laughing, putting his mug on the table as well so he could grab his stomach.

"I'm glad you think this is funny." I said drily.

"I'm sorry, but you'll going to hate her after tomorrow. Or day after it." Jace laughed.

"Come on! Tell me where she's going to take me!"

"Nope." He said, still laughing. I shook my head and turned my attention back to the TV and some movie. We sat there together for a while before I decided to go to bed. I said my good nights to Jace and climbed up the stairs. After changing into my pajamas I buried myself under the covers and closed my eyes.

"Clary come on! Wake up!" Someone shook me hard.

"NOW!" The same someone yelled.

"Yes, yes I'm up!" I quickly got up and rubbed my eyes. Isabelle was at the end of my bed, her hand on her hip, looking irritated.

"Put these on and come downstairs!" She commanded.

"Yes Ma'am!" I muttered. I looked at the clothes she had picked for me from my closet.

"Oh god, no." I breathed. "No, please no." I didn't know who I was talking to but I needed to get the words out of me.

I grabbed the clothes angrily and stormed into my bathroom. I washed my teeth and face, then taking off my pajamas. Sighing I changed into black tight running tights and neon pink sport bra. I pulled a black t-shirt over the pink bra I hated so much. I went back into my room and looked at the shoes Isabelle had picked. I wasn't actually surprised when I saw my pink Nikes on the floor. I cursed Isabelle into hell in my mind as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Isabelle already was with her nieces.

"Oh Clary! You look great!" Isabelle cheered and threw an apple towards me. Let's just say that my hand and head don't play well together and I lifted my hands to cover my face. The hard apple never hit me and I dared to move my hands away. Jace had grabbed the apple just before it hit my face and was now eating it. He took another from the bowl and offered it to me.

"It's your fault, Isabelle, if I die today." I said to her.

"Oh don't worry! Your not going to die today!" She waved her hand. "But tomorrow's a different story!"

"Oh sweet baby Jesus." I said, more to myself than to her.

"Okay! Let's go now!"

* * *

"You got to be kidding me! I _can't_ do that!" I whined, trying to stand with my shaky legs.

"Don't be silly! Of course you can. Here, let me show you once more." She took the TRX ropes from me and did the move easily. _Too easily._

"Come on! Try!" She commanded. Sighing I grabbed the ropes again and leaned back. My arms were on fire and my legs barely carried me. I pulled myself up with my hands and back down, feet on the ground all the time.

"Good!" Isabelle cheered next to me, her black hair in a high braided ponytail. Her super long legs were covered with gray training tights and she had a black top pulled over her sport bra. Where I was dripping sweat and my face was as red as my hair, she barely was breathing little harder than normally.

"Now, do it again. Twelve times."

"Oh no, no, no, no. My arms are going to fall off right now." I whined again. Isabelle just looked at me, commanding with her eyes.

"Fine. It's completely your fault if I can't get up tomorrow. Will's going to laugh his ass off tonight 'cause I can't stand on my feet." I spat at her playfully.

"What did you say? Will? As the Taki's Will? _The Will?"_

"That's him." I said blushing, though I was sure it didn't even show itself on my face since it was already flaming red.

"Okay, we have to get out of here! Now. Come on Clary! I need to get you ready!" She rushed.

I couldn't decide which was worse idea; being at the gym with Isabelle or getting ready for a date with Isabelle. But I followed her as quickly as my legs allowed me to. She dragged me to her car after getting our stuff from the locker room.

Soon we were at the Herondale's and Isabelle told me to go grab something quick to eat before going to my room where she's be waiting. I dragged my feet towards the kitchen and slumped onto the chair.

"Oh I see your alive!" Jace laughed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Somehow, yes. Where are the girls?" I asked, looking around.

"They're with our neighbour. The old lady wanted to spend this day with them. Her own grandchildren never visit." Jace said and I nodded.

"I better get to my room, Isabelle said she would get me ready for the evening." I sighed.

"Oh? Are you going out tonight?" Jace asked as he opened the fridge.

"Ummm." Suddenly I was nervous to say that I'd be going out on a date."Yeah." I finally answered.

I climbed, painfully, up the stairs and into my room, where Isabelle impatiently waited for me. She pushed me into the bathroom and told me to wash and shave myslef. I did as I was told and 20 minutes later I was wrapped into a fluffy white towel, my wet hair hanging against my back. I opened the door to my room and looked for Isabelle. She was digging in the closet, throwing my clothes at me as she saw me stepping out of the bathroom. I lifted something black from the floor and sighed. Of course. It was the sexiest and most-Isabelle-styled panties; Black and lace. I put them on before taking something else black. Bra. My black strapless bra. Right. _What the hell is she forcing me to wear._

"Oh, good you've got those on. Now, sit down and let me take care of your hair and that cute little face." She said pinching my cheek. _Who does that?_

It took her 3 _hours_ to get me ready. I mean I know I'm slow with everything I do, but wow, this beats every record I have of being slow. But I wasn't complaining about the results. She had somehow managed to get my usually unruly and tangled curly hair, into smooth and shiny waves. I had just a little make-up, which I for grateful for, but my eyes were dark and mysterious.

"Oh, wow. Thank you Isabelle." I smiled at her and she went back to my closet to get my dress. I had just stood up from the vanity table as the door opened and I spun around to see who it was.

"I-I uh.. I j-just.. I just c-came to s-see if the girls-s were.. here." Jace stuttered, his eyes roaming up and down on my half naked body.

"Jace, they are at the neighbour's house." I said through my clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah, right." He said, eyes still on my body.

"Jace, get the hell out of here!" Isabelle screeched from the closet. "NOW!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll just go.." He muttered and closed the door again.

"I'm glad that you had _something _on you, my darling." Isabelle said, gesturing at my body. "Now, get this dress on and I'll get your shoes!"

I took the dress she was offering me, thanking her silently. It was one of my favourites; black maxi dress with long split on the right side. I pulled it carefully over my done hair and wiggled myself into it. Isabelle brought my 5 inch black classy high heels and helped me to get them on.

My phone started to ring and I picked up, seeing it was Will.

"Hey Will."

"_Hi Clary, are you ready?" _He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Where are you?"

"_I'm in front of your house. Come out." _He said and hung up.

"Right." I muttered. _What's wrong with these people and hunging up on me?!_

Isabelle helped me down the stairs and to the front door.

"Where are you going while I'm not here?" I asked her.

"I'm going to spend time with my big brother Jace of course!" I heard Jace groaning. I laughed and opened the door.

"Well, have fun!" She chirped as I walked out of the house.

"You too." I smiled and turned to walk to Will's car. He climbed out of the black Mercedes-Benz and ran to me, offering his arm which I gratefully took and helped me into his car. He was dressed in a nice suit, with a few buttons left open on his white dress-shirt.

"You look great!" I said as I took him in.

"I know." He said and smirked. "just kidding. But you look beautiful. Really." He said smiling.

"Thanks." I blushed and smiled at him. "So, where are you taking me?" I asked as he pulled out of the drive way.

"It's a surprise!" He said mysteriously. "I hope you're not afraid of high places."

_Oh no.. And I have a dress.._

**A/N: Hi there. I know it's been reeeeeally long time since I updated, but I hope you can forgive me someday...? And I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a comment!**

**/justbeautifulme33**


End file.
